starship_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
Terminology is defined as any term encountered in SSRP that requires further explanation. * "As you were" - Statement issued by a superior that means to return to prior duty, or whatever you were doing before you meet the superior. * AI - Artificial Intelligence. * At Ease - Less rigid position, feet spread apart at shoulder width, hands crossed in a knife-like pattern behind your back. * At Rest - Resting behavior, maintain upright posture but otherwise feel free to roam around. * Attention - Feet and hands closed and rigid, back straight, head up, shoulders back, eyes facing forward. Do not make eye contact with a superior officer if they are passing you. When at attention, respond to questions with “Yes Sir/Ma’am”. Raise your voice, but do not shout unless in a pre-deployment briefing. * Brig - The jail of a ship. * CENTCOM - Central Command. * CO - Communications Officer (can also refer to the Commanding Officer). * Commanding Officer (CO) - The leading Line Officer of a vessel, most usually a Commander (O-5) or Captain (O-6). Called a “Captain” in all but the most formal occasions. Not to be confused with the Communications Officer. * Commissioned Officer '''- High-ranking personnel who possess college education and are usually placed in command or high ranking positions of authority. * '''CO - Communications Officer, not to be confused with the Commanding Officer. * CPO - Chief Petty Officer. * Engi - Engineering. * Enlisted - Crew members in a position of service. * ENS - Ensign. * EO - Engineering Officer. * Executive Officer (XO) - The second-in-command Line Officer of a vessel, usually a Lieutenant (O-3) if the CO is a Commander, or a Commander (O-5) if the CO is a Captain. They serve as the First Officer. * Flag Officer - Officers ranked Rear Admiral (O-7) or above. They are subject to special procedures but otherwise outrank everyone onboard. * FO - First Officer. * IC/IxC '''- In Character, used to refer to when someone is or should be roleplaying. * '''Line Officer - Commissioned officers that take the position of command roles such as the First Officer or Captain. Also known as an Officer of the Line. * MaO/MAO - Marine Officer. * MCPO - Master Chief Petty Officer. * Medbay - Medical bay. * MO - Medical Officer. * Nav - Navigator. * Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) - Senior enlisted crew members, or personnel that are trained in basic command duties. * OOC '''- Out of Character, refers to when someone is talking as a player in a casual setting. * '''Personnel - Any serving crewmember of the vessel. * PO - Petty Officer. * RD - Research Director. * Resident Officer in Charge (ROIC) - Most often referred to as “Acting Captain”. A command position taken by the second in command (usually the First Officer) in the event the current Captain is disabled. * Salute - Right hand in the shape of a knife, thumb in line with your fingers, upon the brim of your headgear, right arm out straight from your shoulder. * Sci - Science. * SCO - Senior commissioned officer. * SDC - Sol Defense Corps. * SDCN - Short for the Sol Defense Corps Navy. The navy that you work for onboard the ship if you are a crewmember. * SDMC - Short for Sol Defense Marine Corps. The Marine division of the SDC, and the parent service branch of the Marines. * Sec - Security. * SNCO - Senior non-commissioned officer. * Sol Defense Corps (SDC) - The external space warfare military of the United Nations. Sister department of the Peacekeeper Corps. * SOO - Spec Ops Officer. * Spec Ops - Special operations; the SDC Navy's own ops division for precision strikes. Equivalent to US Navy SEALs or Russian Spetsnaz. * Subordinate - Personnel who are below you in the chain of command, officer or otherwise. * Superior Officer - Any officer, commissioned or otherwise, that is above you in the chain of command. * TO - Tactical Officer.